Pan, I think I Love you
by DragonGirl8493
Summary: This is the story of Trunks and Pan and how they fell for each other. This takes place after Pan has graduated high school. Trunk's is about to reveal his feeling when two unexpected visitors interrupt him..read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but i do however enjoy it.

Pan, i think i love you...

Chapter one

(Pan's POV)

"Yay! i did it i graduated!" Pan yelled as she flew into her fathers arms.

"good job Panny" pan hated when someone called her that, she knew only one person who has the guts to call her that

"TRUNKS!" she was so happy to see her best friend had made it to her graduation.

"Hiya Panny!" She punched him in the stomach, she had the biggest crush on him since they were kids and she was going to finally tell him on the night of her 18th birthday which is tomorrow. She smiled at the the thought of them together but she was quickly drawn back because she knew that he would never love her.

(Trunks POV)

_i don't know when i will be able to tell her..i can't do it with all these people around i want it to be romantic and really thought through._ Trunks blushed s he thought of sharing his life with the girl he loved he imangined them getting married and then he let out a sigh.. _As if someone as beautiful as Pan could ever love me, she is so perfect and i will never have he. Snap out of it Trunks she probably will get a boyfriend when she goes to college anyway. Oh there she is.. WOW she looks amazing._ "Good job Panny" _Oh man she hates that name but i think it is so cute theway her eyes look so embarrassed when someone calls her that. she yelled my name._ his heart began to float. "Hiya Panny!" _Shes going to punch me. owww! better not show pain to the girl i love._

(normal)

"Pan, dear go put on your dress and come get ready for your party

"yeah, just a minute mama"

_Now which one should i wear which one will catch Trunks Eye, Ooh this Purple Kimono will be perfect._ She studied the Kimono her Grandmother had sewn for her. It really was beautiful. as i held it up to my body and looked in the mirror i saw him standing there, smiling with his big goofy smile he always has. "Wow pan is that the Kimono Cchi-Chi sewed you?'

"Trunks not that i dont _love _having you here...but why the hell are you here?"

"My mom came to help set up so i came to help too!" he said with a smile and a giggle. "Are you excited for your party tonight?"

"Trunks what time is it?"

"4:00, why?"

"my party is in an hour i still have to prepare how i am going t-" she stopped realizing what she was about to say was her plan for telling him she likes him. She blushes. "Trunks.." she says sweetly he blushes and gulps.

"Yes panny?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM I HAVE TO GET READY!" She yells as she slams the door.

_oh boy that was close, today must be perfect. _she thought and she quickly got dressed.

Her mother did her hair into a bun that was held together with chopsticks. She also had on some make up.

(Trunks POV)

_wow, she looks so beautiful and grown up, she is wearing make up that is so unlike her but she looks good with or without it. Okay i am planning to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight. suck it up Trunks you can do this man._ Trunks began to blush whenhe saw her ascend the stairs.

(normal)

"Whats the matter man, you feeling alright you look like you have a fever." Goten was so oblivious to Trunks' feelings for Pan, but thats okay because Trunks was equally as clueless as to his secret relationship with Bulla.

"uhm.. no i am fine..its okay" he said with a slight giggle and a smile, still blushing. _tonight is the night. _

"Thank you everryone for coming! Lets make this my best party ever."

Later in the evening..

"Pan can i talk to you for a minute?' Trunks said with a nervous tone. Pan nodded.

"what's up Trunks? Are you having a good time?" She said trying to contain her excitement because she was alone with him.

"Yeah,of course i am having a a great time,but i wanted to tell you something that might affect our friendship.."

_He's going to tell me that he knows i have a crush on him and he doesnt feel the same...i just know it. _"Trunk's you can tell me anything and we would still be friends..okay?" She said with a bright smile

Just then someone else had walked out onto the balcony on the other side of the house and both Pan and Trunks were shocked to see that it was non other than...

A/N

I know i am mean but the story is becoming more developed as i go along and i have changed certain scenes from the originals i had wrote. well i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 look for chapter 2 by tomorrow. Hope you decide to stay with me for this story. Thanks a bunch, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but i do however enjoy it.

Chapter 2

"Pan come here."Trunks whispered as he grabbed her hand and they leaped around the corner.

"Goten,we have to be more careful,idon't want trunks to know we are dating yet.." Bulla said with a smile.

"Bulla, you know i am in love with you, and i am ready to tell eeveryone, I LOVE BU-" she stopped him with her lips layed upon his and he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, but Trunks would go crazy if he knew about us, he'd become protective and even more annoying."

"When you are ready to tell everyone so will i."He kissed her once more and they went back to the party.

"what the hell, i will kill Goten! That's my sister he is with!" Trunks looked so angry.

"I knew she had a boyfriend, i just didnt know it was uncle Goten, ew."

"Pan how can you be so calm!" Trunks looked very upset.

"We'll she is already 19 years old, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and she seemed happy, she doesn't want to tell anyone yet because you would make a scene not to mention how Vegeta would react. He might kill him..He actually might, i mean she is Vegeta's little princess, we all know he listens to everything she says and can't say no to her, haha he really is a softy."

"You are right, well she will tell us when she is ready. Yeah he does have a soft spot for her he does whatever she wants him to and he hates when she says she wont talk to him, oh he might kill Goten, because she wont hang with him as much." he sighed and then he realized he was still holding her hand, he blushed and let go, "Oh, I'm sorry Panny"

"It's okay" She was blushing too._ we held hands eeep!_

"I have to tell you something.." they both said without looking up

"You go first" Pan said looking at Trunks.

"Well, Pan i have been feeling that our friendship is-" Trunks was cut off by a loud blast that came from downstairs and thats when he saw _him_.

"Pan, my love where are you?" Pan's ex-boyfriend Hiroshi was standing outside her house with flowers, he had blasted the gate open, with some sort of laser gun. his dad is a scientist. _he is going to ruin this moment, i am about to tell Trunks how i feel. _ Pan sighed.

"Oh no, he is here.. That jerk is going to ruin my party." she began to tear up. Trunks had never seen his bestfriend act so girly but he had only one thing on his mind_. She has to be happy, she deserves to be happy. _ Trunks Flies down to where Hiroshi is and picks him up and throws him outside the gate.

"You better stay away from Pan if you know what's good for you. understand?"

"Oh i guess you are her new boyfriend, huh." Hiroshi said looking defeated. Trunks was blushing because everyone was staring at him, including Pan.

"No! Her and i are just best friends, and i dont want scum like you around her anymore!" with that Hiroshi left.

Pan looked happier but on the inside she was hurt. _"Her and i are just best friends" those words he said, i dont think i can ever tell him how i feel._ Although she was upset and broken hearted she kept a smile on and thanked Trunks.

"Everyone is gone." she breathed a sigh of relief. Gohan and videl had gone out with Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma and Vegeta to some bar. Goten and Bulla left and went to make out somewhere. That left a crushed Pan and a too shy Trunks.

"Well i think i should get to bed, it's late." she started heading upstairs but tripped and was caught by Trunks. "thank you.." she blushed. he looked into her eyes she tried to get out of hisarms but he held on to her then he lifted her head and kissed her. she was so surprised at his sudden leap of passion. they both stood up and headed upstairs.

A/N

Things are heating up, i wonder what will be in store for the two in Cahpter 3. hehe ^.^ hope you are enjoying the story be looking for chapter 3 by tomorrow. and as always hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ, but i do however enjoy it!

Chapter 3

"Trunks, what if someone comes home?" Pan asked in a cute voice that made Trunks blush.

"They are out, and won't be home till late." He gave her his convincing smirk.

"What does this mean?" Pan asks as he lays her on her bed and he lies down next to her.

"Well Pan, i want you to be my girlfriend...that is if you want to be..."

"Trunks..." tears filled pan eyes.

"Oh no, you don't like me and I made this awkward didn't I? Sorry I kissed you." just as he was about to leave Pan grabbed him around his waist and she whispered in his ear

"I want nothing more than to be yours, Trunks." He spins around and holds Pan by the waist and leans in for a kiss, she stops him. By putting her finger to his lips.

Her touch nearly makes him melt he must have her! _I have to kiss her now, if I don't I will die._ She removed her finger and she began to pick up her lip balm. Trunks pulls her closer to him and kisses her passionately. She just threw her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. "Panny, I have only dreamed of a moment this is perfect, I am so glad you are now my girl friend" Trunks leaned closer to her face and gave her an Eskimo kiss. She blushed at how cute he was being.

"I am glad I am the girl you chose out of all those older more attractive women that were after you." she said sheepishly

"I only had eyes for you, forget those other women, it killed me not to see you everyday when I was really busy or you were in class. That's why I waited till you graduated to take a leap and tell you how I have felt." his face grew redder with each word he spoke then he wrapped his arms around Pan and made her lay on top of him, he felt that he was too heavy for Pan to hold up. He didn't say anything out of fear she would hit him to show how strong she is.

_I am the luckiest girl in the universe and I can't imagine a more perfect scene. _Trunks kisses her neck and she lets out a small sigh of pleasure.

"Trunks, Pan were home." That was Videl's voice coming from down the stairs.

"Damnit! Trunks lets get going son, I want to get to bed, sooner rather than later." This time it was Vegeta's angry voice.

"Pan, where are you?" That was Gohan who spoke this time.

Trunks and Pan giggled.  
>" Lets not tell them yet it might be fun and more exciting to sneak around." Pan said with a smirk and a very convincing glare.<p>

"Alright Pan, whatever you want to do is fine with me. As long as I know you are mine." He kissed her and they both walked down stairs.

"What were you two doing making out?" Bulma said playfully. They both blushed

"No, we were just talking, jeez mother..." Trunks said with an annoyed tone "Well we better get going, right dad?"

"Hn, yes Bulma lets leave."

"Okay, fine. Bye Chi, Goku. Thank you for a wonderful party Gohan and Videl." "Happy Birthday Sweetie!" She said as she kissed Pan on the forehead.

"So tell me Trunks did you finally tell her how you feel?" Bulma asked seriously as she looked to see the Vegeta had fallen asleep. "Dad is sleeping so tell me everything now! she sounded eager to gossip about her sons love life. Vegeta always makes her stay out of Trunks love life.

"Mom, how do you know the way I feel about Pan?"

"Oh give your mother some credit I've known from the start you liked her, its the way you look at her all the time that gave it away you always look like a love struck puppy .

"Mother..." Trunks was blushing now, good thing his father was asleep and couldn't see his weakness, he would have gave him a boring lecture on how girls are a distraction to a warrior. Like he does with every girl Trunks had ever glanced at. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, mother I told her how I felt." He said looking defeated.

"Well, does she like you? Are you two going to get married? When should I expect to respond to the name grandma?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. _Is she serious talking about marriage and children already..._ Trunks yawned and rubbed his eyes. They arrived back home. Trunks carried Vegeta to his room and Bulma angrily followed after them. "You have to tell me everything Trunks; I am your mother after all." She smiled and then shooed him out of his room.

"She took off Vegeta's jacket and his boots and pulled the blanket over him just as she was about to leave she felt someone grab her wrist. "yeah, okay I get it." She rolled into bed and curled up next to her mate and smiled. _You might be a grandpa one day._ She giggled and fell asleep.

Once Trunks heard his mother fall asleep he went to the phone downstairs and dialed Pan's new phone in her room she had slipped him the number as he was leaving. _ She is very crafty, I better be careful. Ha-ha._ He laughed to himself.

"Hello?" a voice came from the phone and Trunks had the feeling of wanting to hold her again and kiss her.

"Hiya Panny!"

"Oh its you, I am so sorry about that. But I have something to tell you, I am leaving for college next month remember?"

"I don't know what you mean; we can still see each other." He said with a hope filled tone.

"Trunks I don't want to see you anymore!" she said tears in her eyes than a voice came from the darkness of Pans room

"Good job now let us take our leave." Pan nodded.

A/N

Who is this Mysterious stranger? and why did he have Pan break Trunks' heart? Why is Pan listening to him?

Find out Next time in Chapter 4, Which will be up later tonight or tomorrow depending on how much i get done this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do however enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Trunks was crying. He was confused and heart broken all at the same time. _What did I do wrong? Why did she do this?_ he ran upstairs to his room. The next morning Bulma went to talk to Trunks, she knocked on his door. "Trunks dear, we still have to talk." She pushed open the door but he was not in his room. She let out a scream and fell to the ground. Trunks window was shattered his room was destroyed.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta arrived before Bulma had the chance to call his name. she flew into his arms. This way his mate reacted when she was scared. It still makes him blush.

"Vegeta, I don't know where he is and his room look at it, it looks like someone kidnapped our son." She began to cry Vegeta held on to her tight. His face went from embarrassed to angry and called for his daughter.

"Bulla, do you know anything about this? Did Trunks say anything to you last night?" He looked angry but spoke calmly to his daughter.

"daddy I don't know what happened, where is Trunks?" Tears began to form in her eyes Vegeta wiped them away and gently let go of Bulma and flew out the window to begin his search.

"Don't worry Bulla. I will find your brother." With that he began to fly faster.

Meanwhile at Pan's house

"PAN! Noo! where are you?" Videl began to cry as Gohan grew angrier and angrier. Pans window had been forcibly opened and her room was destroyed as well. The phone rang. "Hello, this really isn't a good time." Videl said as she choked back tears.

"Videl, its Bulma…Trunks is missing I was wondering if he just went over there early in the morning?" Videl dropped the phone. _Trunks is missing too, what's going on here_. "Hello, Videl, are you still there?"

"Bulma, Pan has gone missing as well." This time it was Bulma who dropped the phone.

_Those two wouldn't just run off together something is seriously wrong._ Bulma quickly picked the phone back up. "Vegeta is out looking for Trunks, I will let him know he should keep on the look out for pan as well."

"Thank you Bulma, Gohan Left to join the search I am going to try and clean up Pan's room."

"I'll come over and help, after I tell Vegeta." She said and hung up the phone. She then tried to focus on where Vegeta was, and then she spoke… "Vegeta, I know it has been awhile since I tried this I hope it still works."

"Bulma, it works, what's the problem?"

"Pan, has gone missing as well, Gohan should be near you very soon." She said "Find them Vegeta." She said and then tears began to fill her eyes.

"I will, don't worry. Want to know something Bulma?"

"Sure…" she responded slightly confused.

"I love you and our family so I won't stop till they are found!" he said and then he was joined by Gohan.

"I love you too, good luck!"

"Yo, Vegeta!" Gohan's voice came from behind.

"So your daughter is missing as well I hear." He said looking grim.

"How is Bulma doing?" he asked looking worried.

"She will be fine once I get the boy home safe." He said with a smirk "how is your woman doing?"

"Videl, is an absolute wreck, she is so worried about Pan, I wont lie I am worried about her too."

"We'll find them." Vegeta stopped in his tracks. "DOWN THERE! I CAN SENSE TRUNKS' ENERGY! Son?" Vegeta flew in closer and a battered but alive Trunks came into view.

"Dad?" He fainted and Vegeta caught him.

"I'll take him back to Bulma and we can continue the search for Pan." Gohan nodded and began to fly faster now.

"Pan! No! Get away from her!"Trunks was yelling when he came to. Bulma hurried over to her son.

"Trunks what's the matter, do you know where Pan is?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"Mother? How did I get back home? Ow!" Trunks clutched his side because that's where his largest wound was. "No! He got Pan! How could I let this happen?" He began to tear up

"Trunks, you know where my Pan is?" Videl looked him in the eyes with a hopeful grin but tears still laced her eyes.

"I know where Pan is, I almost saved her too, but he tried to kill me I am lucky to be alive that Ki blast was actually very powerful." He said cringing in pain "Where is dad?"

"He went to help find Pan."

"Oh no mother! I have got to find him; he's headed straight for a trap!"

"What?" Both Bulma and Videl had a grim look on their faces. "What do you mean, a trap, Gohan and Vegeta are going to be fine they are both incredibly strong." Bulma said with a smile and a thumbs up

"Yeah, she is right. They are a lot stronger than others and can hold their own." The tears in her eyes had disappeared.

"No! You don't understand. He doesn't have to fight a physical fight with them. He can trap them in this box that drains Ki. We have to help them! The more they power up the quicker they will die!"

Meanwhile in the Sky

"Hey Vegeta..."

"I sense her Ki as well, let's go." Gohan nodded and the two flew toward a forest. They landed in a large clearing. "Something's coming!" Vegeta and Gohan let their Kis flare up. Just then a box was put over the two…

A/N

OH NO! Vegeta and Gohan are Trapped! Who is this man with the magical Ki draining box find out in Chapter 5! As always I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do however enjoy it.

Chapter 5

"Dad, no!" Trunks got up and was about to leave when Bulma pulled him back down.

"Trunks, I know you want to help your father, but you are in no shape to fight." Trunks sighed and laid down. _Be careful dad, Gohan. He may look weak…it's that damn box!_ Trunks hit his fist against a wall.

"Poor Trunks. I am going to try and use telepathy to tell him to be careful, and not waste his Ki."

_Okay just need to focus on him again. _"Vegeta, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." Gohan looked over at Vegeta _who is he talking to?_ "speak woman." _ Must be Bulma, he he._

"Vegeta, where are you?"

"We are under some sort of force field but I think if I go super Saiyan I can break-"

"NO! Vegeta! Trunks said that thing is made to drain Ki! Save your Ki!"

"What's this, a dirty trick…"

"Stay calm, don't use your Ki, Trunks passed out but when we wake him were going to ask how he escaped."

"Wake him now!"

"Vegeta is everything okay?" Gohan asked with a shaky tone, looking more worried than before.

"Listen to me Gohan, we must not waste our Ki, and this Box/Force field over us drains Ki." Vegeta had a very serious look on his face.

"How did Trunks get away?" He asked looking hopeful

"I don't know, but I have to wait until Bulma asks him…" He looked rather annoyed.

"Well, why hasn't she asked him yet?"Gohan looked confused.

"He's asleep…"Vegeta blushed at his son's weakness. _ Damn, wake up so, how do we get out of here?_

"ASLEEP?" Gohan was rarely angry but he looked as though he was getting angrier by the second.

"Stay calm, you tie your powers into your emotions, if you get too angry you might go Super Saiyan and your Ki will drain." Vegeta had regained his composure

"Vegeta? Can you hear me?" Bulma was practically yelling

"You don't have to yell, woman!" he yelled back.

"Sorry…Well Trunks is awake and he said the only way to get out of that Box is to find him."

"Him, who is he?"

"I don't know his name but Trunks says he looks like an alien. He has a magic ball where he stores Ki, once he gets enough stored he can fi-"

"Very good Bulma. He-he" The Voice sounded far away but he was speaking to them all through telepathy.

"what ?" They all seemed to be frozen.

"Trunks, you escaped my box, but I only needed you to lure your father here so I could steal his Ki! My name Bumora. I am the grandson of the great Bibidi!" He said with a very pompous tone.

"We killed your Father what makes you think we can't kill you." Vegeta looked determined.

"Funny you should ask that, Vegeta. You are in no position to threaten me. I have you and Gohan Trapped. I am also cutting all Telepathy communication between you and Bulma."

"Vegeta!" Bulma was on tears. Trunks hugged her.

"Mom, don't worry dad won't lose that pathetic creature! He has too much pride to lose to someone who is that weak." Trunks said as he tried to calm his mother.

_Dad, I hope you are okay. Please save Pan, I'm counting on you dad and Gohan. Save the woman I love. Pan I hope you are okay…_

_**(flashback)**_

"_**Ugh where am I?" **_

"_**Trunks, is that you help me!"Pan screamed, it sounded as though she was being dragged he grew angry.**_

"_**Pan where are you?"**_

"_**Help! Trunks I am in some sort of lab! I'm scared help me!"**_

"_**I'm coming Pan!" Trunks yelled back to her. She didn't respond. **_

"_**I will save you Pan, Super Saiyan will be enough to defeat such a weak opponent"**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trunks transformed and he tried to move but all of a sudden he couldn't. his body froze and his golden hair became lavender once more and he fell to the ground. He was shot from behind by his own Ki blast "How did.." He passed out. The force field was lifted and Vegeta and Gohan arrived to save him.**_

"Now that the interruptions are gone, we can play my little game." Just then he appeared to Gohan and Vegeta with a cocky smirk stretched across his ugly face. He sure did look like Bibidi. Same bulging eyes and the cocky attitude he always have.

"Now then, I shall go first. Heh heh heh."

"Vegeta…" Gohan looked at him with angry eyes. Vegeta nodded.

"Alright, you win. We will play this game, but if we win we get to keep all our Ki, and We take Pan back." Vegeta looked determined.

"You won't win, so I will agree to your terms." He said with a chuckle and called for his minion. "Bunur, come here you lazy toad."

"Yes, master, what do you need master?" he sounded timid. He smelled awful. Vegeta and Gohan plugged their noses.

"Lets begin!"

A/N

Took longer than expected but I was not feeling well today, sorry for the delay.

Vegeta and Gohan are stuck in some twisted game where the prize is their lives and Pan's. What awaits our heroes? Find out in chapter 6 and… As always I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not Own DBZ i do however enjoy it

Chapter 6

"Alright I go first since this is my game."

"Wait!" Gohan yelled out. "What are the rules?" He looked at Bumora with hate in his eyes.

"What a smart little human you are, hehe." He looks over at Vegeta "You, Saiyan are quite dumb, agreeing to a game you know nothing about."

"Now listen you little imp, tell us the rules before I blast your head off!" Vegeta was absolutely livid.

"That wouldn't be smart Vegeta, if I die, my box still stays put. Only I can remove it!"

Vegeta just grunted. "Fine, what are the rules?"

"Well, here are the magic cards, and the game board is here." He gestured to the darkest part of the forest. "Each card has a number on it and the magic will determine if you go forward or backward."

"How do we know you won't cheat?"

"Me? Cheat? Never!" An evil smirk stretched across his face. "Here Bunur shall hold the cards." He handed a rather large stack of cards to the toad looking creature.

"I shall hold them, master." Bumora nodded.

"My turn then, hehe" he looked at Bunur "Card, you incompetent fool." He reaches for the stack looking annoyed.

"Yes master, anything for you master." He hands him a red card it read '5' he flipped the card and it had a forward arrow on it.

"Lookie here, a 5 on my first draw!" whoo hoo!" he began to skip through the forest, platforms started to appear. He hopped on each one till he reached the fifth one. "Your turn Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "Alright Vegeta, here I go." He was handed a blue card it read '3' and he turned it around to see an arrow on it pointing up. "What? I thought you could only go forward."

"No, no silly boy. You can go up, down, forward and backward.

Platforms appeared like stairs in front of Gohan, he climbed until he was at the third one. Gohan waved at Vegeta. _This is such a weird game, but is to help save Pan.."_

Back at Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta, please come back to me alive and bring Pan home alive too." Bulma was in tears. Videl was crying too.

"Here" Trunks handed Videl his handkerchief. She studied the handkerchief.

"Trunks! This is the handkerchief Pan gave you for Christmas almost 4 years ago. Why have you kept it so long?" Trunks began to blush and look down, he was acting like a shy child.

"Well, it's really special to me, I don't care how old it is!" He was being really defensive. _ I don't know if I should tell them that I have fallen for her, I am so worried she might be hurt, it is all my fault I should have protected her!_ Tears pour steadily from Trunks' worried eyes.

"What do you mean by special, do you like my daughter, Trunks?" Videl nudged Trunks. He was completely red now, he stopped crying.

"Well, you see ,the thing is Videl…I want to marry Pan someday." Videl froze. Bulma's jaw dropped and she started to cry. "Mom, why are you crying?" Trunks looked at his mother with fear in his eyes, fear she didn't want him and Pan to get married.

"I am so happy, you are becoming a man! Trunks, you better not mess up with this one!" She looked at him very sternly. He nodded out of fear. "What do you think about it Videl? Our two kids getting married, isn't it wonderful?"

"No! She is still my baby, she isn't ready to get married!" Videl sounded like her over protective husband, Gohan. She was usually pretty lenient on what Pan did. So you could imagine the surprised looks she received from both Trunks and Bulma, Even Chi Chi snuck one in there.

"Relax Videl, I am not planning on asking her for awhile, I haven't even told her I loved her, and I don't plan to anytime soon." Trunks smiled and reached his hand to Videls Shoulder. "I wont ask her until I have your blessing, well yours and Gohan's." _I know his feelings for her are real, but she is my little Pan and I don't want anyone to take her from me. He really loves her though, how can I deny him my blessings, although he doesn't know it Pan loves him dearly. Oh I feel like I at least owe the man, my daughter loves, my blessing._

"Trunks, Thank you but you have my blessing for whenever you are ready… because you seem sincere and you also said you love her." She smiled at him "You better not hurt my Pan, or you will have to deal with me."

"Thank you Videl, I wouldn't dream of hurting Panny." He smiled and hugged Videl. "Now I just need Gohan's approval…"

"And YOUR fathers, I don't know how Vegeta is going to Take the news." Bulma looked out the window._ You better comeback, I can't send him off and be here alone._ She sighed.

Back to the game

"Vegeta, good luck!" Gohan gave him a thumbs up.

"Humph." He looked annoyed "Give me a card, you mindless imp." Bunur handed him a pink card. "Why is it pink?" He blushed a little. The card read '4' He then looked at the back "A down arrow, how is that going to work? Just then, the ground split and4 platform like stairs appeared and Vegeta walked down them.

SO sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it though, it was my papa's birthday yesterday had to things with him! Also I will not have a chapter everyday but it may seem like it. Sorry but I have to work a lot now, I will try and get them up asap though…And As always I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do however enjoy it!

Chapter 7

"Alrighty, hehehe it's my turn again!" Bumora laughed. "Hand me the card baka(idiot)!"

"Yes, master, here master here is a card." This one was yellow and had the number 1 on it then he flipped it over it was an up arrow. A platform appeared above him and he climbed on.

"Your move nerd" Bumora smirked. He had been referring to Gohan. Vegeta chuckled. Gohan Blushed and Bunur handed him a card.

The card had the number 5 on it he turned it around and saw forward arrow. "Ha yes! Take that!"

The 5 platforms appeared and Gohan ran along them. "Don't get too cocky…boy" Vegeta snarled at him. "My turn." He looked at Bunur. He was handed a light blue card this had the number 4 on it. He flipped it around to see an up arrow he climbed up each platform, and smirked.

"Seems it's my turn once again, I'm in the lead, I'm gonna win, nya!" he stuck his tongue out at Vegeta and Gohan.

"He seems like a child…haha" Gohan laughed at his own joke. Vegeta nodded in agreement. Bumora gave off the feeling of a child playing a game.

"Card, you simpleton." Bunur handed his master a dark green card. It had a number 4 on it. Bumora grinned he turned the card to see a forward arrow. "Haha, you see that boys, you will surely lose and I will get to make that little sayain my new toy. Gohan's eyes became very harsh looking.

"My precious daughter is not and will never become your _toy_!" He cringed at the word. _My Pan is too precious for you to even lay a hand upon. "_You better pray to Kami that my daughter stays unharmed!"

"I will make sure you suffer for speaking to me in such a rude tone, I am Bumora and I am all powerful. You better watch what you say…I don't HAVE to let you live, you know." Bumora chuckled.

"My Turn, I will not lose to you!" Gohan grabbed a card from bunur and grinned at the large number on the card '8' and a forward arrow.

Gohan was in the lead now, this upset Bumora.

"No fair, no fair!" Bumora pouted. "How can I be losing!"

"My turn!" Vegeta sounded impatient Bunur handed him a purple card with the number 6 on it and a forward arrow. He was beginning to catch up. This annoyed Bumora.

"I must get ahead somehow..." He whispered under his breath. He drew a black card with the number 2 on it and a down arrow. "DAMNIT!" he shouted and angrily stomped down the platforms...

"Alright I just need to make it 4 more spaces and I win." Gohan grinned. Bunur handed him his next card it had the number 4 on it and he turned it to see a forward arrow. "Haha I won!" gohan was extremely excited and you could see it in his wide eyes. Vegeta even let out a little chuckle.

"Good job Gohan." He then walked over to where the end of the game board was. Bumora looked furious but even he honors his word and the Ki draining force field was removed and Pan was tossed into the air, Gohan caught her.

"Yes, yes you win, the force field is gone and the Saiyan girl is returned. Now I take what I want." Just then a Ki blast hit Vegeta in the back and he was knocked to the ground. "Vegeta that blast was strong enough to kill you, stupid monkey." He grabbed on to Bunur and escaped in a pod that had been sitting there.

"Vegeta!"

"That fool, thought he could kill me with a blast similar to your strength…baka." Vegeta stood up. "Is she okay?" He asked looking at the weakened Pan. "His intentions were to kill me all along, sorry to have you and her dragged into this Gohan…"

"It's okay I'm just happy that everyone is safe now." Gohan said clutching on to Pan tightly. He even shed a tear of relief.

They flew home.

"Vegeta!" Bulma was in tears, she hugged him tightly. He blushed and wrapped his arm around her and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, I was scared that I'd never see you again." He turned red at the thought of how she would react but he was really happy to be able to see her again. She kissed him on the lips! "Woman! Not in front of everyone!" his face was so red, you would have a hard time believing it was any other color.

Everyone laughed. Pan had recovered and was laughing too. Trunks tugged at her dress and he walked around the corner and up to his room. Everyone else was sitting around looking at old photographs and didn't notice they were missing.

"Panny, I'm so relieved you are okay." He hugged her tightly

She pushed him off, she was crying. "Why did you come after me? You baka!" He looked surprised "I said all that because that thing threatened you if I didn't say those horrible lies to you." She started to sob. "You got hurt because of me!" she looked mad now. "I love you! Don't you get it? You mean the world to me! If you would've died I would've killed myself!"

Trunks grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, which Pan forcibly accepted. "I love you too" He smiled and hugged her close, I was so scared when you said all that, that's why I flew over to talk to you but when I found that mess I instantly went looking for you by sensing your Ki, I cried Pan. I threw thing all over my room. I didn't want to lose the girl I love!"

"You can never lose me baka." She said and he was so happy he kissed her again.

"Trunks and Pan! Awh this is when Pan was first born look how little she is." Trunks and Pan had rejoined everyone in the living room.

"I didn't know then, that I would fall in love with you but I wish I did. Then I could've loved you for longer." Trunks whispered into Pan's ear. She turned around and KISSED him. Gohan and Vegeta jumped out of their chairs

"Did we miss something!" The both of them looked angry and confused.

"BAKAS!" Videl and Bulma laughed at them. Couldn't you tell how in love these two were?" Bulma winked at Trunks, he blushed.

"No way! I am not letting this grown man take my Panny I just got her back!" Gohan was very flustered. Videl kissed him and he calmed down.

"Gohan, now that's enough of the over protective father thing. Look how happy they both are now." Videl spoke with a tender tone but with stern eyes only Gohan could see.

"Fine I will allow it, under one condition…"

"Anything papa!" Pan's eyes sparkled.

"You cant get married until Pan Graduates College!" Both Pan and Trunks turned bright red.

"Geez Gohan, Marriage is a long way away don't you think no need to worry so soon."

"Papa, how embarrassing!" Pan looked upset but when trunks came up behind her and hugged her she instantly calmed down. "Thank you for your blessing papa…" She said in a low annoyed tone. Gohan smirked in triumph.

"Now where do you suppose Bulla is? And Goten?" Bulma asked looking out the window. Trunks and Pan chuckled.

"We better not tell them, right Panny?" Trunks giggled.

"Right." She smiled.

"Hey you guys?" Bulma looked angry .So they left hand in hand on to a beautiful future.

Alright everyone, I apologize for taking such a long time life hit me like a ton a bricks lately so I haven't been able to keep up with my writing this is the last chapter for this story, I will write an afterword though that is set a couple of years in the future, if you are an avid follower of this or any of my stories again I apologize for the long and anticipated wait cant wait to read all of your reviews and as always I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ^_^


End file.
